The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus for correcting body motion.
There is a case where in order to reduce body-motion artifacts due to the respiration of a patient, a breath-holding instruction is given to the patient and the patient is imaged while holding his/her breath. The present method is, however, not capable of reducing the body-motion artifacts sufficiently with respect to the patient difficult to hold his/her breath. There is therefore known a method for performing imaging by a respiratory gating method (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-034485).